


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 7: Then Who Do You Love?

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Relationships: Jude Markowitz/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. SUNDAY 5:48PM: BUSY WEEKEND

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! just a heads up: some clips might be posted at odd times throughout the next two weeks due to ap testing and "graduation"/end of senior year things. i hope that everyone is enjoying the season!

SUNDAY, MAY 10TH, 5:48PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S ROOM

Another One Of Those Days by Cavetown plays over a shot of HOLLY'S phone, ringing with a call from JUDE. She picks it up, staring at it. Her finger hovers over the screen, but she puts the phone down quickly.

She looks up at herself in the mirror. She looks at the quote that she has taped to it - "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest achievement." She frowns and looks back down at her phone. She's gotten two texts in a row - one from JUDE: "busy weekend?" and a picture from WILLA. She clicks on the one from WILLA, seeing a stupid meme about AP Government. For the first time in a while, she smiles.

HOLLY looks back up at the quote, taking a deep breath. She sends a text, although it is not clear who she sends it to - "Can we talk?"

She stares at her phone for a while, hoping for a response, but gets nothing. She drops it and puts her head in her hands, flopping backwards onto her bed.

There is a knock at her door.

HOLLY  
Hello?

THEO  
Yo. Dinner.

HOLLY  
Coming!

She looks back at her phone once more, then gets up, leaving the room. As soon as her door closes, her phone vibrates with a new message.


	2. MONDAY 12:31PM: A CLASSIC HIGH SCHOOL THING

MONDAY, MAY 11TH, 12:31PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD

The camera follows HOLLY as she approaches the girl squad. They are gathered around KEIRA'S phone, their conversation becoming audible as HOLLY sits down.

KEIRA  
I really like this one.

THEO  
It looks kind of like a wedding dress.

SAFIYYA  
Is that a good thing?

THEO shrugs.

WILLA  
I still think that I'd rather wear a suit.

KEIRA  
You should! You'd look so cool!

SAFIYYA  
I mean, we've still got some time to think about it.

HOLLY moves to see KEIRA'S phone - they're looking at prom dresses.

HOLLY  
Isn't it a little early to be thinking about prom?

KEIRA  
It's next Saturday, though.

HOLLY  
Oh my god, were you invited? By who?

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA  
No. But I wish I was.

WILLA  
Is it weird that I'm not that excited? I mean, I get that it's like, a classic high school thing, but it seems like just another dance?

KEIRA  
It's not what it _is_ , it's what it _represents_.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
What does it represent?

KEIRA  
Well, it's...um, it's like...

She laughs, as do the other girls.

KEIRA  
I don't know, okay! I just think it's going to be fun!

THEO  
Imagine it. You and Jude in your limo, rolling right up to the doors...

KEIRA laughs, shoving THEO. WILLA looks over at HOLLY, who stares determinedly ahead.

KEIRA  
Stop it.

THEO  
Come on. When you imagine yourself at prom, who do you picture being there with you?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
I don't know. I don't think it's going to be him, though.

She stands up.

KEIRA  
I'm going to go grab some food from the cafeteria.

WILLA  
Okay, have fun. Come back safe.

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
You know I will.

She taps HOLLY'S shoulder.

KEIRA  
Hey, are you getting anything?

HOLLY  
Um, I already...

She realizes what KEIRA is asking.

HOLLY  
Oh. Yeah.

She stands up, joining KEIRA.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY and KEIRA walk down the hall. They're not alone - tons of other students are roaming around.

KEIRA  
So, what's going on?

HOLLY  
Hm?

KEIRA  
You know. That text you sent me on Sunday.

HOLLY  
Oh! Um, I'd rather talk about it somewhere more...private. Are you busy after school today?

KEIRA makes a face.

KEIRA  
It's tech week, so...

HOLLY  
For Beauty and the Beast? Who are you playing?

KEIRA  
Um, I'm not actually playing a fork, which - I'm still stunned. I'm the old hag, the one who curses the Beast at the beginning.

HOLLY  
Really? I'm sorry, I should have known that.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
It's fine. You've seemed kind of distracted lately.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Definitely.

KEIRA  
So, um, I'm stuck at school until like eight until Thursday. But on Friday we get to go home until call time - that's at five. Is that okay, or is that too...

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No! No, that's perfect.

KEIRA smiles.

KEIRA  
Cool!

They reach the cafeteria. KEIRA pulls open the door, gesturing for HOLLY to go inside.

HOLLY  
You know that I don't actually need to buy anything, right?

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA  
Come on, I'm trying to be nice.

HOLLY laughs and enters the cafeteria. KEIRA follows her, pulling the door shut behind them.


	3. TUESDAY 9:57PM: FORCED IT

TUESDAY, MAY 12TH, 9:57PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, BATHROOM

HOLLY stands in front of the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth. She spits and then looks up into the mirror at herself. She suddenly becomes aware of THEO standing at the door. She jumps, scared.

HOLLY  
What the fuck, Theo?

THEO steps back.

THEO  
I thought you saw me!

HOLLY  
No? Can you maybe say something next time?

THEO  
Fine. Sorry.

HOLLY  
Do you need something, or...

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
No. Well, sort of. You.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What?

THEO  
Um, it's about Jude.

HOLLY  
What about him?

THEO  
You're still dating, right?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Um, yes.

THEO furrows his brows.

THEO  
Are you sure about that?

HOLLY  
What's that supposed to mean?

THEO  
Just saying. You haven't talked to him in days.

HOLLY shrugs. She turns back to the mirror, fixing her hair and making eye contact with THEO through the reflection.

HOLLY  
I didn't realize that we had to see each other every single day to be considered a couple.

THEO  
You don't. But...the last time you talked was when he told you that he loved you. It just seems kind of...

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
Okay, how much has he told you?

THEO  
Honestly, not that much, I just sort of forced it out of him.

HOLLY  
Dick.

THEO grins.

THEO  
That's me.

HOLLY turns to look at THEO again.

THEO  
But seriously. You should talk to him. He thinks you're avoiding him or something.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
But I'm not.

THEO  
Does he know that?

HOLLY  
I...I'll talk to him, okay?

THEO smiles.

THEO  
Cool. Have a good night.

HOLLY  
Night, Theo.

THEO turns and leaves. HOLLY turns back to the mirror. She runs her hands through her hair, letting out another sigh.


	4. WEDNESDAY 2:50PM: DO YOU TRUST ME?

WEDNESDAY, MAY 13TH, 2:50PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY walks down the hallway with her earbuds in, Love You With The Lights on by morgxn playing. She stops suddenly, peering into a biology classroom. JUDE is standing in the lab with his back to the door, surrounded by cups with plants growing out of them. HOLLY hesitates, then walks into the classroom.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BIOLOGY CLASSROOM

The music fades out as HOLLY approaches JUDE and takes her earbuds out. JUDE turns around to face her.

JUDE  
Hey.

HOLLY  
Hi. What's up?

JUDE shrugs.

JUDE  
Nothing. Just putting these beans back where they belong.

HOLLY  
This is the freshman bio class you aide for, right?

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
Yeah. They're doing this bean growing project - something about the life cycle - but they never actually put their beans back on the windowsill where they're supposed to go. So it's my job.

HOLLY  
I can help, if you want.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
That would be nice.

HOLLY picks up one of the cups.

JUDE  
Hey, careful with that one. They'd never forgive me if something happened to Dirty Daniel.

HOLLY puts the plant back down, frowning at him.

HOLLY  
They named it? Actually, no, that's not what I'm most surprised about, they named it Dirty Daniel?

JUDE  
Yeah. Don't ask me why.

He reaches out to grab the plant at the same time HOLLY does. Their hands brush together, and they both move away. JUDE coughs awkwardly, reaching up to grab the back of his neck.

JUDE  
Okay, what are we doing?

HOLLY takes a step back from him and shrugs.

HOLLY  
What do you think?

JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
I want to know what _you_ think.

HOLLY sighs.

HOLLY  
I don't know, okay? This is...this is all just so new to me.

JUDE frowns.

JUDE  
Have you never dated anyone before?

HOLLY  
Are you really that surprised?

JUDE  
Kind of. You're just...I don't know.

He takes a step closer to her. HOLLY doesn't move away.

JUDE  
I get it, though. We both...we both said a lot of shit the other day. And it kind of scared me too, you know? I've never opened up to anyone like that before. But the thing is...I trust you.

HOLLY isn't meeting his eyes.

HOLLY  
Jude...

JUDE takes her hands.

JUDE  
Do you trust me?

HOLLY finally looks at him. She nods.

HOLLY  
Yes.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
So are we good?

HOLLY nods again. She forces a smile.

HOLLY  
Of course we are.

JUDE leans in to kiss her, and she kisses him back as Love You With The Lights On by morgxn resumes. His eyes are closed, however, hers are still wide open.


	5. THURSDAY 7:56AM: COMPLICATED

THURSDAY, MAY 14TH, 7:56AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

HOLLY leans against the wall, waiting for the other girls to arrive. She stares at her phone, her messages with JUDE open. Her fingers hover over the keyboard, unsure of what to say. She sighs, going to the safari app and searching "how do you break up with someone".

She's barely started scrolling when she hears footsteps. She looks up to see WILLA approaching her.

WILLA  
Hey.

HOLLY  
Hi. Where is everyone?

WILLA  
Safiyya's been in the library all morning working on newspaper stuff. Or yearbook stuff. I'm not really sure which one is which. Keira's with some of her theatre friends. Theo, no idea.

HOLLY nods. She closes out the tab on her phone.

WILLA  
So you haven't told her.

HOLLY sighs.

HOLLY  
No, but -

WILLA  
But what? You said that you would!

HOLLY  
And I'm going to! It's just...things are kind of complicated right now, okay?

WILLA  
Weren't they kind of complicated from the start?

HOLLY scoffs.

HOLLY  
Yeah, you're telling me.

WILLA raises her eyebrows.

WILLA  
How so?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
It's nothing.

WILLA  
Come on. You seem sad. Did you guys break up?

HOLLY  
That would honestly make it easier.

WILLA  
Easier?

HOLLY  
Um, to tell Keira?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Yeah, that makes sense. But you didn't, did you?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No. We didn't.

WILLA stares at her for a moment.

WILLA  
But you want to.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
How did you -

WILLA  
Because I know you, Holls. You seem...I don't know, sad. Not like yourself.

HOLLY sighs.

HOLLY  
Yeah. You're right.

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Why, though?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
It's...

WILLA  
Come on. Please. It'll make you feel better to tell someone.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
Will it?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
It always helps me.

HOLLY takes a deep breath, turning to face WILLA.

HOLLY  
Okay. So, the thing is -

The bell rings, cutting her off. The other students in the lobby begin to exit.

HOLLY  
Shit, was that the one-minute warning?

WILLA groans and nods.

WILLA  
You can tell me later, okay?

HOLLY nods.

WILLA  
Bye.

She turns and heads down the hallway. HOLLY watches her go, then picks up her bag and walks in the opposite direction.


	6. FRIDAY 3:08PM: DONE WITH BEING FAKE

FRIDAY, MAY 15TH, 3:08PM

EXT. PARK

KEIRA and HOLLY sit down on a bench together, both carrying iced coffee.

KEIRA  
Oh my god, it's so nice to actually see the sun. It's barely come up when I get to school and it's so dark when I leave. I feel like a freaking vampire.

HOLLY laughs, taking a drink of her coffee.

HOLLY  
It's a lot of work.

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Yeah, but it's worth it. You're coming to the show?

HOLLY  
Of course! At least twice. Theo and I are coming tonight and then I'm meeting up with the girls on Sunday. I'm excited.

KEIRA  
Not as excited as me.

She takes a sip of her drink.

KEIRA  
So, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it about Jude?

HOLLY almost chokes on her drink.

HOLLY  
Jude?

KEIRA  
Yeah? You're dating him, right?

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
How did you know?

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
You're not that subtle. He's always looked at you like, well, like you were the only one in the world. And then you didn't seem to hate him anymore, and...well. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out from there.

HOLLY  
Are you mad?

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
I mean, a little at first, yeah. I was more sad than anything. I felt like he would never love me...and I was right. He won't. And that's not really my fault. But the thing is, I don't think I ever actually liked him in the way I thought I did. I just picked the guy who seemed the coolest and said that I liked him because I thought that that would make me cool. But...I don't really think that's true anymore.

HOLLY  
It was never true. You're so cool.

KEIRA smiles.

KEIRA  
Am I?

HOLLY  
Definitely.

KEIRA takes another drink of her coffee, still smiling.

KEIRA  
Yeah. Jude might be cool, but that doesn't really matter to me anymore. Matt either. There are other guys, guys who I like for real. I think that it's better for me to focus on them instead.

HOLLY smirks.

HOLLY  
Like Kai?

KEIRA blushes, shoving her.

KEIRA  
Shut up!

HOLLY  
Isn't he in the pit orchestra? Oh my god, you spent the whole week with him!

KEIRA laughs, shaking her head.

KEIRA  
Yeah, I did...

HOLLY  
And?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
And what? I really like him, Holly. He's cool for real. Not in the fake way like Matt and some of those other dudes. And I'm done with being fake.

HOLLY nods, suddenly serious. KEIRA nudges her.

KEIRA  
So, what about you and Jude? I want to know everything!

HOLLY looks away from KEIRA. She hesitates.

HOLLY  
You...you know what you said about not really liking Jude in the way you thought you did?

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Yeah.

HOLLY  
Well...I kind of feel the same way. I don't love him. Not like that. I'm just...I'm with him because I feel like that's what I'm supposed to do.

KEIRA frowns.

KEIRA  
Really?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Actually, I'm...I'm in love with someone else.

KEIRA raises her eyebrows.

KEIRA  
Then who do you love?

HOLLY closes her eyes.

HOLLY  
Willa.

KEIRA is silent for a moment.

KEIRA  
Willa?

HOLLY nods.

KEIRA  
As in, our Willa?

HOLLY  
How many other Willas are there?

KEIRA  
There must be at least a few. Does she know?

HOLLY finally looks over at KEIRA. KEIRA doesn't look angry, or confused, as she feared - only excited.

HOLLY  
No. No way.

KEIRA nudges her.

KEIRA  
Come on. Why?

HOLLY cracks a small smile.

HOLLY  
You know why.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
Tell me!

HOLLY  
It's just...it's Willa. It's hard enough to tell your crush that you like them when it's not...

She trails off. KEIRA leans her head on her shoulder.

KEIRA  
Hey. You can't do any worse than me.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Stop.

KEIRA  
It's true!

She wraps her arm around HOLLY.

KEIRA  
We're going to figure it out, you know?

HOLLY glances over at her.

HOLLY  
Thank you.

KEIRA smiles.

KEIRA  
Love you, girl.

HOLLY  
I love you too.

They hug. HOLLY smiles, truly smiles, for the first time in weeks.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @skamdc


End file.
